The present invention relates generally to support mechanisms, and more particularly to an apparatus for tilting and rotating a display member which is constructed for easy removal of the display member from such apparatus.
In the past, display members associated with business terminals such as electronic cash registers were normally constructed as part of the cabinetry of the register. With modern electronic cash registers being constructed in modular form, the display member has been mounted at various locations on the cash register or at a location remote from the cash register depending on the environment in which the cash register is used. Normally, the factors governing the location of the display member with respect to the cash register is the viewing angle of the customer and the cash register operator. To accommodate different heights of the cash register operator and to compensate for the glare generated from room light or sun on the display, it is further desirable to have the display member mounted in such a manner that the angle of the face of the display member is easily adjustable by the operator of the terminal.